


Under the stars

by ohsweetbelle



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsweetbelle/pseuds/ohsweetbelle
Summary: When a hectic week hits the palace and Jasmine seems to be endlessly working in her study, Aladdin (with a little help from Abu) plans a romantic evening under the stars.





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Aladdin and Jasmine ever since I watched the live action. They're just so cute!! and so much fun to write!

Dusk had just broken, the sky smeared with pink and purple as the sun lowered down into it's safe haven for the night. From his view in the garden, Aladdin could see all the rooms that were occupied in the great palace. His gaze fell to the balcony of the study where only a dim candle lightened the room, casting shadows whenever someone passed the closed curtains. The faint silhouette of his wife came into view, her hair a curtain behind her as she paced back and forth. His heart ached as he sat there, perched against the stone wall of the garden and feeling utterly hopeless as Jasmine took on the strenuous job as the Sultan. He was done with his royal duties for the day and had been sent away by Jasmine so he could have the evening off. But he wasn't the one who needed a break.

"If only I could do something." Aladdin sighed, tossing the apple that was in his grasp and swiftly catching it, before handing it to the monkey besides him who happily accepted it as a snack. "I feel so ... useless."

At his words, Abu screeched back in defence and Aladdin laughed, moving to affectionately scratch his close friend's neck. "I know, I know. I'm being sulky."

Maybe he was just being dramatic but it seemed that this routine was beginning to become habitual. Jasmine would often stay in her study for long periods of time and not be completed with a task or meetings until sunset whilst Aladdin did as much as he could as the Prince consort. Prince - it still felt strange to say it. Yes, he was the second ruler of Agrabah but it was Jasmine who ultimately had more power as the Sultan and truthfully, he wouldn't have it any other way. Regardless of the countless number of books he had read and the number of 'royal classes' he had taken, Aladdin still felt like a foreigner in this new role. He had been thrust into royalty so suddenly that it had taken him months to come to term with his new status. The most profound thing he was yet to come to terms with was people addressing him as 'Prince' or 'Your Majesty' whenever he passed them. It was certainly an upgrade from 'riff-raff' and 'street-rat'.

"I just wish I could do something for her. She works so hard and if I could just..." He sighed, glancing down at his hands.

Abu squeaked noisily, jumping out of Aladdin's grasp. After a few more chatters and gestures with his hand, the magic carpet which had been residing besides the fountain, elegantly flew to Abu and settled down like a blanket on the ground. Abu placed his half-eaten apple on the carpet in an elaborate display and proceeded to act out some sort of scene.

At first, Aladdin stared down at the two creatures in perplexity before it clicked. "Abu, that's genius!" He exclaimed, standing up with a rush of excitement.

What Abu had so elegantly displayed was a picnic. It wasn't much, in fact, it was rather simple but simple was something which Aladdin knew Jasmine would appreciate after the hectic turn their lives had taken.

"You're a smart monkey," he smiled, kneeling down besides Abu and the magic carpet who now flew in circles around the two with new found excitement. Abu merely gave him a proud look in reply, his head held high. To anyone else, it would be odd to take advice from a pet monkey but to Aladdin it was just as if he were taking advice from an old friend. Through the hardships of his life, the only constant was his friendship with this little monkey and Aladdin couldn't seem to imagine a life without him. Luckily for him, it seemed Abu couldn't either.

The next hour consisted of Aladdin, Abu and (occasionally) the magic carpet working together to transform the palace garden into an intimate setting for two. Once they had completed their work, they all admired what they had created.

The stone walls of the garden had been generously decorated with candles, giving an luminous setting which surrounded the centre. To the right of the fountain, lay a large blanket with an array of dishes filled with food given by the chefs in the palace. The scent wafted through the air, engulfing those around with a sweet, delicious smell. Rose petals were delicately sprinkled from the entrance of the garden, down the steps and toward the fountain. With both the candles and the twilight sky, the settling seemed alluringly romantic.

"I think we did a pretty good job," Aladdin said, smiling down at the two besides him. Abu gave a noise of approval before jumping off his shoulder and reaching for the ripe strawberries in the centre of the blanket.

"Abu... Those are not for you." Aladdin warned and the monkey stared up at him, strawberry in grasp before letting out a defeated sigh and dropping it. He turned around with a sullen expression before jumping back on Aladdin's shoulder who gave him a generous scratch on the back. "Good boy."

"Now, lets go get our princess."

**  
Jasmine's study was dim, the candle besides her sunken and struggling for life as she sat in front of her desk. Her eyes remained trained on the various papers in front of her as she attempted to work out strategical plans for her country. A moment later, the once dimly lit room was suddenly engulfed in darkness as the candle let out, the smoke wafting through the room. Jasmine, releasing a sigh, moved to stretch her arms which had been in the same cramped position for the past few hour.

Just as she lit another candle, a knock sounded on her study. "You may enter." She called out, glancing up when the door opened and expected another one of her guards pressing for her to retire to bed, but was instead met with the charming smile and enchanting brown eyes of her husband.

"Aladdin!" She let out a breath. It had been months since they wed, yet just the sight of him alone still managed to make her heart soar. Her body moved on its own, swiftly past her study desk and into his arms, papers scattering on the floor in the process. Aladdin responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her. She sighed into his chest, the tension from the day and the worries which plagued her mind just moments prior seeming to fade away as she nestled into his arms.

He pressed a soft kiss to her head before moving away to see her face. "Missed me?" He asked, smiling down at her as her lips lifted into a sweet yet tired smile. His finger gently grazed her cheek and he watched her eyes flutter shut. It pained him to see her overwork herself like this but as the Sultan, this was her job. A job which she eagerly took within her hands and Aladdin knew she wouldn't trade it for the world. It was an admirable quality, being so fearlessly devoted to your country, but he often wished the job didn't take such an emotional and physical troll on her.

But as he gazed down at his beautiful wife, he saw the strength and wisdom of a leader in the midst of her brown hues which gazed back at him with such poise and elegance that his worry seemed to fade. If anyone could lead a country at such a young age and be the first woman to do so, it was her.

"You have no idea," she sighed before leaving his embrace and moving to turn back to her study. Just as she took a step, she was stopped by Aladdin's hand on her waist which spun her around to face him again.

"No more work for you today." He said, pointedly.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile. "Did Hakim ask you to come here?" The guards and Hakim had been pestering her all night to stop overworking herself. It wasn't long before they would get her husband to try.

"No. I'm just here as your husband who's very eager to spend some alone time with you." Aladdin said, moving to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Jasmine felt her cheeks flush from his stare. Somehow, he still managed to make her blush like a schoolgirl whenever he looked at her, especially when he looked at her like that. "And where might that be?"

Aladdin took her hand in his. "Come with me and I'll show you."

As they passed the guards on their way out of the study, Jasmine could see the relief flicker in their eyes at the sight of her finally venturing outside of her study where she had trapped herself in for the majority of the day. They came to a stop outside the garden doors and Aladdin stood in front of her to block her view. "Here we are."

His smile was contagious. "The gardens?" Jasmine raised a brow, her curiosity now growing.

"I think you might want to close your eyes." He grinned and Jasmine obliged. He stood behind her, placing his hands on either side of her arms. The guards moved to open the door and the two stepped inside the gardens.

His warm breath fanned her cheek causing shivers to run down her back. "Open."

Jasmine opened her eyes, adjusting to the luminous setting before her. The light from the candles bathed the garden grounds, creating a warm and inviting setting. A sound of surprise escaped her as her gaze settled on the fountain sprinkled with rose petals and the blanket set up besides it.

All at once, her heart swelled with emotion and tears welled in her eyes. "Oh, Aladdin." She turned around in his arms. 

Aladdin gently wiped away a tear running down her cheek. "You like it?"

Jasmine let out a laugh. "Like? I love it. How did you manage to do this?"

Aladdin glanced to the left of the garden where Abu and the magic carpet where perched on a wall. "I had some help." He moved to stand in front of her, pressing a kiss to her hand. "Now, if I may lead you to this feast."

Jasmine smiled happily, allowing him to lead her to the blanket. When they were both seated, they took in the delicious array of food before them. The chefs of the palace had happily obliged when Aladdin had asked them to create a feast for Jasmine and the result was beyond his wishes. They spent the next hour eating the delicious food and talking about absolutely everything and nothing all at once as the night sky gleamed above them.

After their meal, the sky had darkened with the stars above them more visible than before so they sat in each other's arms, taking in the beautiful scenery before them. There was a cool breeze, not cool enough to take safe refuge indoors but enough for Aladdin to remove his overcoat and drape it around his wife, causing her to smile up at him. For a moment, they both recalled a similar moment on a certain magic carpet.

When Jasmine looked up at him with a smile, the moonlight reflecting off her face, Aladdin eye's flickered to her lips. "You have a little something," he said.

Jasmine sat up, her hand raising to her lips. "Where?"

He lowered his head, pressing a kiss to her perfectly kissable lips. "Right there."

His eyes glinted with charm and mischief as Jasmine felt a ridiculous smile tug at her lips. "I should've seen that one coming."

"Well, I do try." He said with a wink, causing Jasmine to roll her eyes playfully. When he noticed her growing smile, he couldn't help his own grin. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's just... I never knew you were such a romantic." Her eyes drifted to the setting around them, just as dazzling as when they came in.

"Oh, I've always been a romantic."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Have you now?"

There was a screech and Aladdin turned to his right to spot Abu giving him a look of what seemed to be disbelief. "Well, I didn't exactly come up with this on my own." He reluctantly said just as Abu came running towards them, jumping onto Aladdin's shoulder. "This little guy helped ... a little." Abu made a noise in protest. "Okay, a lot!"

Jasmine watched the two in amusement, unable to hold back a laugh. "Abu? I didn't know a monkey could be so romantic." Abu gave her a proud look in reply before settling in her lap where she began softly scratching his fur. "You're such a sweet monkey. Have you always given Aladdin love advice?"

When Abu gave her a knowing look in reply, laying back with exhaustion as if all the advice he had given was weighing upon his poor little body, Aladdin snorted in disbelief.

"Now, that's hardly fair. This was one time."

But his words were ignored as Jasmine continued to coo in reply to Abu's rambles, her fingers scratching his back. "Poor Abu."

Aladdin sighed, defeated. "Alright, you win."

"How could you be mad at this adorable face?" Jasmine cooed, holding Abu's face against hers.

Aladdin stared at the two before breaking into a laugh. "Okay, you got me. Come here, boy"

Jasmine smiled as she watched Abu eagerly jump into Aladdin's lap, chattering happily at his owner who looked down at the monkey with such adoration it made her heart warm. It had been a hectic last few months in the palace with trade meetings and festivals and between the long hours and endless duties she had, Jasmine had never missed her husband more. He was besides her in meetings as often as he could be but some jobs required the Sultan's presence alone. Despite this all, Aladdin had seemed to keep up with the craziness of everything with ease. She knew of his worries of being a royal figure and the fact that they barely had any alone time didn't help that fact yet she had never seen him complain. She was often up into early hours of the morning in her study and Aladdin was always there, arms open, when she finally joined him in bed. He would smooth her hair back as she rambled on about her day and kiss her goodnight when her eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion. He was the best possible husband she could've wished for and she thanked her lucky stars everyday.

So when he glanced back up at her with those irresistible dark eyes which seemed to light her body on fire, she reached forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you."

He looked at her, a smile on his lips despite his confusion. "For what?"

Her eyes ran over his face, his ridiculously charming smile, selfless, kind eyes and the stubborn piece of hair that fell over them. "Everything." She smiled. "I love you."

Aladdin returned her smile, his thumb grazing her cheek. "I love you too."

There was a screech and both Aladdin and Jasmine let out a laugh, glancing down at the monkey who looked at them expectantly. "We love you too, Abu."


End file.
